


Grunkle Rael

by Bec_of_Imagine_land



Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chaotic Good, Fluff, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_of_Imagine_land/pseuds/Bec_of_Imagine_land
Summary: Anakin was having a hard time adjusting to temple life, maybe meeting a Jedi who didn't exactly act as expected might help.
Series: 101 Shorts From Across The Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Grunkle Rael

**Author's Note:**

> So in both audio books for Dooku Jedi lost and Master and Apprentice, Rael Averross has a super thick southern accent. I strongly recommend both books they were very interesting to read.

They had been at the temple for less than a month and it had been a disaster. There had been nightmares suffered by both of them and Anakin was unused to having his own room and had more often than not crawled into obi-wan's bed for comfort. Anakin was also both skittish around all of the new people and alarmingly curious about the temple. It had led to three different times that Obi-wan had lost track of his Padawan only to find him after following their weak newly formed training bond. Once Obi-wan had found him crying as master Shaak Ti attempted to comfort the younglings, but that just made matters worse.

Obi-wan felt that all of this made it at least a little understandable for him to let out a deep sigh when he finished cleaning up after their late meal and found Anakin missing from their shared rooms. 

"Not again." He muttered as he reached out in the force feeling for the delicate bond he had with Anakin. Already it felt stronger than it had even last seen when he ended up lost in the room of 1000 fountains. The bond was strengthening very quickly and Obi-wan wasn't sure if it was caused by Anakin's strength in the force. Or if normal for it to be this strong and his force bond with Qui-Gon being so weak was a result of his training having such a poor start. No time to dwell on that now, as he reached out to Anakin he didn't want any negative emotion to drift accidentally across the bond in case the youngling ran into an unknown Master again.

He apparently hadn't needed to worry as he got closer and closer to his Padawan he started to hear him talking to someone with a very distinctive accent. 

"... Ringo. The smuggler, he always talked like you but if Watto wasn't around he always gave me sweets and he would sneak mom a couple of credits and we would get really good food for like a week. Not as good as here cuz you know but it was really good." Obi-wan turned the last corner to find his Padawan talking to the last person Obi-wan would think he would feel comfortable around. 

However, looking at Master Rael Averross's ragged clothing and messy hair, Obi-wan wondered if the Master's appearance; the one that caused alarm in so many other younglings, was soothing to his Padawan who grew up in poverty as a slave. 

"That sounds like a mighty fine fella," Rael had knelt down so he wouldn't tower over Anakin, even though Obi-wan realized he would be eye to eye with the old Master. Remembering Rael's own experience with younglings though Obi-wan decided it may be better to pull Anakin away and leave him in peace. He was spotted before he could think of a tactful way to pry Anakin away.

"Master Obi-wan did you know there is a Jedi from Rango!" Anakin raced over and grabbed ahold of him ready to drag him forward, at least having the decency to understand you don't manhandle those old enough with grey hairs.

"Yes I did Anakin. This is Master Rael Averross. He and Master Jinn studied under the same Master then they respectively were only a little older than you." Obi-wan explained looking over the older Jedi for signs that he was overly bothered, and found none in fact his smile was almost concerning, at least he looked better than when Obi-wan had last seen him.

"Why didn't you tell me that your Master was Obi kid?" Rael asked laughing before giving Obi-wan an enthusiast pat on the back. "Since Obi-wan is your Master then Qui-Gon would have been your Grandmaster. And Qui-Gon and I were sibling Padawan's. You know on Rango there is a word for your grandparents' brother?" Rael was smiling even bigger now and Obi-wan knew that these two should never have met. 

But Anakin was looking at the Jedi as if his word was law and like this grungy man could turn sand into water. This was the first new person since they had gotten here that Anakin hadn't instantly tried to shy away from so Obi-wan wouldn't stop it. Whatever craziness Rael thought up Obi-wan would agree with.

"They call your grandparents' brother your Grunkle." He paused and Obi-wan watched Anakin mouth out the new word. "So I guess that makes me your Grunkle Master but that is a mouthful so just call me Grunkle Rael." Rael looked so pleased with himself that Obi-wan shot him a dirty look from behind the cheering youngling.

"Master Obi-wan, can Grunkle Rael come over for afternoon snack?! We were going to share those cloudberries and I didn't steal any so there should be enough!" Anakin turned his wide imploring eyes to him, and Obi-wan just barely managed to hold back a sigh. 

"Of course Master Rael can join us..." Anakin was cheering before Obi-wan could even finish agreeing. 

"Now how about I tell you about when I ended up wrestling a wild Strill…."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah #2 in like a week.
> 
> So chapter 6 of I can't go on is in the works. I just didn't plan this out as well as I thought I did. Or in the two years since I first story boarded I lost part of it... Ha ha ha....


End file.
